forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkwynters/2015 archive
Timeline for Merging Articles Hey, I've had a merge tag on Vil Adanrath for over a month, and no one has responded with any reasons not to merge. * What's the protocol for how long we wait before merging? * Is merging up to the admins? or is it something anyone can do? * If the latter, I forget how. (It's been ages since I've done one on Wikipedia.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, Lhyn it appears they are a tribe of lythari, so I have added info from that page. - Darkwynters (talk) 19:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Great; thanks for the fix. ::I'm still curious about my questions in general though. ::~ Lhynard (talk) 20:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry... I think anyone can merge an article... just move the info from one page to the next and create a redirect or put a deletion tag on the article... there might be a fancier way, maybe admin Movie know :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Nighthill complaint And, what's so wrong with the article I wrote on Nighthill? It wasn't pulled directly, word for word from the source material, and it was original enough so that nobody should have made the slightest complaint. I don't see anybody else going out of their way to write articles for this site that complaints should be made. The articles are well-written and researched, by someone who was playing D&D years before most of the complainers were even born. As for the image of the Ring of Protection, I seriously doubt that the company that sells it will be filing any copyright infringements, as it probably leads to more sales. Ditto for Wizards of the Coast, who in fact, issued an Open Gaming License for all of the Core Rules. The people at WoTC know that if they tick off the fans enough, they lose business, which is counterproductive. I did NOT start writing articles to step on anybody's toes: I saw several requests from the editors urging people to write articles for this site, so I did! Then, out of four articles I wrote, three had complainers, that I didn't read all the way through some list of rules for submission, as if this were a professional magazine like Time or People. If you're going to request people to write for you, practically begging people to write for you, you have NO right to complain about it, especially if the material is well-written by someone who KNOWS the worlds he's writing in. Geoffryn Kaladon (talk) 06:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Tarbaw Nighthill article has a few things which need to be completed to make it clean... # The page does not have in-text citations. # The article is not organized, for example, what is Tarbaw's personality or how does he look... I cannot just look at the page and know... I have to read the entire piece. # The citation is not written in the correct format. # There is no reference for the image presented... is it copyrighted? # The quote is not taken directly from the cited source... thus it is homebrewed. # It appears to be written in third person present as if I am standing on the battlements with Tarbaw, which is extremely confusing, because our wiki is like an encyclopedia. # There is no Green Keep... I am actually DMing this adventure and the keep is just called... Keep. # Finally, my band of heroes are a drow, a half-elf druid, and a barbarian... and someone else might have a dragonborn or some other hero... so having a boy wizard and an old dwarf paladin (Cool as they sound) makes this part homebrew as well. These might be over-the-top, so feel free to ask High admin BadCat or Admin Movie if I am being too picky :) This wiki is a group of editors and admins who love the Realms and want to preserve the awesomeness that Ed Greenwood created... think of us as researchers... we rewrite the words, but we use the actual sourcebook's facts... Geoffryn, you write this article like a DM describing a fantastic battle to his players... and while it sounds wonderful... it is not what this wiki is about... Check out our featured articles, such as Ilbratha or Wheloon... they are written like historical articles - Darkwynters (talk) 00:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Assistance Welp, easy way to put it is I have little to no idea what it is I am doing. I frankly have no experience with any wiki stuff barring the obvious. (Which I figure is clear by my sloppy work on the three pages I've added) I'm unsure on how to keep things consistent with other pages on the wiki as well. Granted with every new page I'm getting a better idea of what I'm missing or doing wrong, but since things like the citing always gets changed I figure I'm still not understanding quite a bit. I've seen that it is often you who is fixing these things, so who better to ask about it, right? I am not even sure I'm putting this in the right place. At first I thought I could just reply to the welcome, but then I really couldn't find a button for that so now I'm here. Hope this isn't wrong as well. Edit: There are two headers with the same name. I clearly have done something wrong. Fantastic. PseudoNeutral (talk) 10:44, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Pseudo, thank you... many editors do not ask questions... I was going to write a huge section here, but admin Movie has just written an excellent one, so I am using "copying" it, but changing a few words to fit your needs :) ::Thanks for your Assam article, it's a good start :) You mentioned help in your talk with DW, so I thought I'd give you a couple suggestions. You chose to write an article about a location, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other location articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the Past Tense Policy and Plagiarism policy). And most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome advice, Movie!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 22:36, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Zillak I saw you wondering about the Gromph's assassin; I read the book and I remember clearly that he was NEVER used the Baenre surname, he probably was a minor noble, not affiliated with Baenre by blood.- Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, User 11, I decided to go with your edit... P.S. You would be really cool if you created an account :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Infobox I'm having trouble copying/pasting the infobox and page setup for a new "Persons" page. Could tell me exactly what I need to do to do this properly? Artemas Sort Key Actually, when you removed the sort key from the Template:Class table in Thallos el Bhirax, his name ceased being sorted properly in Category:Fighters (2e). You need to have both the sort key param and the set, because the default setting in the class table is to use . ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean, Lhyn... BadCat and I have been using the Defaultsort for years now... Thallos el Bhirax is under both "Fighters (2e)" and "Fighters of 7th Level (2e)... - Darkwynters (talk) 23:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm, actually, this is really weird and both BadCat and Movie need to have a look at this... for example, Artus Cimber is under "A" for the auto class cats... and under "C" for all other cats... I think we need to have a look into this... I thought the Defaultsort... sorted everything... hmmm, nice catch, Lhyn - Darkwynters (talk) 23:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, you see what I mean now. :) It is very weird, because it's not the sort key either, as I thought at first. Some of the names in the Fighters (2e) list are sorted properly, but they aren't using the sort key. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not a bug, it's a feature. :D See the Template:Class table/doc#Notes. However, if some are sorting properly without being told to do so, then we may have another problem. —Moviesign (talk) 01:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I wish we'd keep a conversation in one place... I also assumed defaultsort would apply to all categories, handmade and generated, being default and all... I can't look at code now, but I believe someone like Thallos el Bhirax wouldn't need special sorting – Bhirax is his father's name, so he would be sorted under Thallos. But Lhynard would be the expert on Calishite naming conventions here. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::(Actually, Bhirax is his surname; Sarsor was his father's name.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) On the Artus Cimber page, moving the defaultsort from bottom to top fixed the problem. The page now appears under "C" for both static and generated categories. So, there are two solutions to the problem. Either specify the sortkey parameter in the , or put the above the infobox. Neither solution is very convenient. —Moviesign (talk) 13:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit Milestone As the wikia has passed 15,000 articles, I thought I'd congratulate you on passing 20,000 edits. This also make you the user with the most edits now...even surpassing ol' Fw190a8! Well done Darkwynters, although you probably passed 20,000 at the beginning of April, I only just realised.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 00:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Wow! Yes, congrats! ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh, thanks guys... this is one fantastic community!!! - Darkwynters (talk) 01:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well done! — BadCatMan (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) High Desert Hello! I am quite convinced that Zakhara's High Desert is a region adjacent to, not contained within the region of the Pearl Cities, even if the border between the two is not defined anywhere. Would you have any objections if I changed your categorization accordingly? Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 16:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Daranios, nope...I wonder if we should create a North Zakhara and other categories, like North Faerûn. - Darkwynters (talk) 01:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, I thought we had done that, with the regions of Zakhara being Cities of the Ancients, Cities of the Heart, Cities of the Pantheon, Crowded Sea, Free Cities of Zakhara, Haunted Lands, High Desert and Pearl Cities (and possibly Land of the Yak-Men/''Northeast Zakhara'' in the future). They are mostly named after the groups of cities dominating the respective regions, because that is the way Land of Fate sections the continent's description. I am happy with that system, but other names (and regions) would of course be possible. The one I am not completely happy about are the Free Cities, as Qudra technically should be included there, so maybe North Zakhara or Northwest Zakhara would be better there. What's your opinion? Daranios (talk) 09:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Well officially, our region categories are not canon, but do help with organization, such as the Sword Coast North is located in Northwest Faerûn...personally, I like the idea of the Land of the Yakmen is located under "Northeast Zakhara"...this allows for locations such as the High Desert is located more precise, than just in Zakhara...just a thought :) - Darkwynters (talk) 15:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I like the "Locations in West Zakhara" category addition for the Jamal Oasis page. Can we add all of the other directional categories for Zakhara as well? Artemas Entreri (talk) 18:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool, Art, let's see what editor Daran thinks of this idea :) - Darkwynters (talk) 18:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, such directional categories would add one more layer as compared to regions in Faerûn (where it is usually continent - region - country/nation). I am ok with West Zakhara, etc., it might be a little clearer for those who don't know Al-Qadim yet, but I do not really see the need - especially as it brings up the question which directional regions we would want and where to draw the borders - while the Zakharan regions that already exist have some basis in the source material. We also have now 8 or 9 regions in Zakhara now, and 9 regions for Faerûn, so that is comparable, even so Faerûn is of course larger. Daranios (talk) 18:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::P.S. (Hm, I just see that Sword Coast North is actually a counter-example against my supposed ranking of regions in Faerûn.) Does anyone know how to create the nice grey-and-red-maps for the regions (e.g. http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Northwest_Faer%C3%BBn?file=Northwest_faerun_250.gif)? That would be a different way to make clear what really is meant by e.g. Cities of the Pearl as a region. Daranios (talk) 19:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm, Looking at the map of Zakhara, I do see what you mean...and if we did have a nice colored map of the regions that would be awesome...I think admin Movie might have an idea how to create these shadings. - Darkwynters (talk) 20:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Please check out my info box for House Fajirik Military Camp and let me know if I did it correctly. Sorry for the other ones! Artemas Entreri (talk) 00:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Great Dale/Vale I did the same exact thing both when typing in the text section AND adding the category. :) Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hehe...yeah...very confusing :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:22, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Zakharan Categories Thanks for expanding the categories for Zakhara. Great job! I love seeing this setting getting more attention. Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks...still trying to figure out a few things on the directional borders of West, Northwest, and North Zakhara...also, what if the difference between the Corsair Domains and the Genie's Turban? - Darkwynters (talk) 23:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi! I couldn't resist to raise a few questions here to more clearly define how we want to use the new "geographical" categories for Zakhara. Maybe you want to join in there? Daranios (talk) 20:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Excellent, Daranios... I suddenly felt my maverick idea was getting out of hand :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:23, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Categories Am I correct in observing that your love of categories does not extend to the image categories? There seem to be a lot of inconsistencies and such with the image categories. I was thinking of fixing them up, but I don't want to step on your toes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I mess with them every once in a while... took on the sourcebook covers, but since a lot of the images do not have references, I have not taken that beast by the horns... feel free to add it to your already huge plate :) - Darkwynters (talk) 14:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Elemental mage abbreviations According to the Golden Huzuz sourcebook the different kinds of elemental mages are abbreviated like this: sand mage (sam), sea mage (sem), flame mage (fm), wind mage (wm). Artemas Entreri (talk) 16:17, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Great! You can add those when you create each page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Zaynal class Zaynal ibn Sabur is listed as (hfT/hs/9) on page 38 of the Golden Huzuz book. This stands for "human female, Thief/holy slayer/level 9. I didn't see any other reference on that page about her class. Artemas (talk) 23:16, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that totally makes more sense... for some reason mine says (hff/hs/9)... clearly a typo :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Weird that there are typos like that between the same book. Guess there were different printings released for the City of Delights box set, but I'm not sure why they would go in and change small things like that. Artemas (talk) 02:28, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Body Link I removed the gameplay mechanics. Can you check the Body Link page again to make sure it looks ok? This is my first spell page. Artemas (talk) 14:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sure :) - Darkwynters (talk) 14:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. I learn something every day on here! :) Artemas (talk) 14:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Typo - help in moving Hello! Could you please be so kind to move Category:Inhabitants of the Place of the Enlightened Throne to Category:Inhabitants of the Palace of the Enlightened Throne (except if you think this category is to specific anyway)? Looked at it thrice and still made a typo :-/. Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 18:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Done by Moviesign. Thanks! Daranios (talk) 19:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Cat Order Is there a set order for cats that I should be following? I've seen you guys move the cats around sometimes but it's a bit confusing. For Locations/Inhabitants I start big and get smaller like : Toril-Zakhara-Interior Zakhara-Cities of the Heart-Huzuz. Artemas (talk) 17:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :There is no official rule, but both high admin BadCat and admin Movie use it to keep the categories organized... Usually it is specific to broad: Example of Person page #Class #Race #Gender #Titles #Occupations #Organizations (Members) #Inhabitants (from specific like Shadowdale to broad like Toril, then place person Alignment before final broad category of Inhabitants Example of Location page #Type #Government #Imports / Exports #Locations (from specific like Shadowdale to broad like Toril, then place final broad category of Locations Example of Organization page #Type #Organziations (from specific like Shadowdale to broad like Toril, then place final broad category of Organizations - Darkwynters (talk) 17:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Have a small problem (I have another Question Hi, I am having a problem with certain page numbers in relation to "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" trilogy. I have a three in one book called "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" which contains the books "Rage" "Rite" "Ruin". I can give general citations in relation to which novel my info comes from but the page numbers would come from "The Year of the Rogue Dragons" which I cannot cite to for some reason. If you could create a template for it I would appreciate it - the isbn for the YotRD is 978-0-7869-5574-9. Thank You! (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 23:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) :Hmmm, Brain, this might be a perfect opportunity to test our chapter idea for citations! I am still not completely sure how to do this, so please post this question on tech admin Movie's page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:01, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I figured it out - tech admin Movie's helped me a lot - please check out Taegan Nightwind. Let me know if there are any changes I need to make.(TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 22:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hey Darkwynter's, is this (http://wizkids.com/attackwing/category/journal/page/3/) a possible web cite that I could cite from - it is by Wizkids, which is a partner of Wizards of the coast - the articles are based upon attack wing Dungeons and Dragons and based on the Tyranny of Dragons in the Forgotten Realms. It has some information on Nymmestra Durothil, the Harpers, the Zhentarim, and the Cult of the Dragon that I would like to use. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 01:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC)) :Hmmm, I am thinking... no... but feel free to ask User:BadCatMan or User:Moviesign :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:11, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::That seems to be a tactical board game and I doubt that much (if any) of it is canon. But, just like the video games, we can come up with a banner template like so you can add a section to an article that is just about D&D Attack Wing so people know how to place the info in context. —Moviesign (talk) 19:45, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I tried to make a template, but I don't think its correct - can you or Movie help? It is AW (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 22:28, June 23, 2015 (UTC)) ::::It's not the greatest ever, but the template is ready to go. —Moviesign (talk) 03:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help with the AW template! (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 15:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) : :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:24, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Clarification Can you explain the difference between a Psion and a Psionicist? Artemas (talk) 20:42, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Psionicist was a class in 2e in the The Complete Psionics Handbook and Psion is a class in 3e :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! Artemas (talk) 15:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) So it's need change eventually psion of 2e???s (Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) :Ahhh, not sure what you mean Unknown... Psion is a 3e class - Darkwynters (talk) 21:30, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ixzan thank for the Dark, I planning to add categories in a day or two after finishing the characters page but you were more fast (and probably efficient) (Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :No prob, my man :) - Darkwynters (talk) 04:44, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Nada al-Hazan Regarding the Nada al-Hazan page, how do I mark a page for deletion so I can create new pages for all of those re-direct pages? Artemas (talk) 15:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Put the deletion template at the top of the page and add explanation... example Deletion|Homebrew... check out Masud Jazayir. Or see Jazirat al-Gawwar, where I just edited over the redirect. :) - Darkwynters (talk) 16:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Beautiful, thanks! Artemas (talk) 17:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Date for Tyranny of Dragons Hello, I was just going through the Tyranny of Dragons adventures, preparing to update the wiki with its information, but I am concerned about the date. A dev post said it is 1489 DR, so should I go with that when chronicling the events or just a vague "post-sundering" or "post-spellplauge"? --AseirStormwind (talk) 04:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Basically, I agree with High admin BadCat's statements... we have added a few entries on Hoard of the Dragon Queen and some of its characters, such as Varramzord... for now it appears many of these pages, just use "During the Tyranny of Dragons" as the official date in Realmslore... so I would say skip the DR and just cite this until actual official WotC material states otherwise. :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the response. I'm just about ready to add all the lore from Hoard of the Dragon Queen. But I still feel iffy in using 'during Tyranny of Dragons' as it kind of breaks the flow. I also found out that in Rise of Tiamat's pg. 10, they specially state that the Sundering was in the past. "Although mortals don’t know it, the end of the Sundering and the Era of Upheaval also put an end to such direct meddling by the gods." In that case, would 'post-sundering' or 'circa 1487 DR' suffice?--AseirStormwind (talk) 16:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds fine... if there is a problem or the date becomes officially known, one of the editors can change it. Cheers :) - Darkwynters (talk) 20:37, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Zakharan Regions I noticed the Geographical index of Toril page and would love to do something like this for Zakhara. The Toril page is dominated by Faerûn and I'd hate for my beloved Zakhara to get buried underneath all of that ... so would it be ok if I made a similar NEW page for Zakhara by copying the code and replacing it with Zakharan regions? Pretty please?? :) Artemas (talk) 19:25, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I guess so, though read the Geographical index of Toril Talk page... a few of the admins think these "list" pages are sort of redundant next to the category system (which I prefer)... ask Movie or BadCat before ye go crazy. :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:49, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::If you do that, then we should probably change Geographical index of Toril to just cover the continent of Faerûn so we don't have duplicate lists. The page as it stands now is kind of a mish-mosh of formats. User:Lhynard mentioned something about creating some DM aids so perhaps he may have some ideas on ways to improve it. I can help you with template coding and category intersections if you need it. If you really want it and want to put the time into creating a page for Zakhara, go for it. This is supposed to be fun :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, maybe it would be better if I just added it to the existing Zakhara page. Artemas (talk) 12:56, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleaning protocol I just gave the Aegis-fang a good cleaning but wasn't sure about the protocol for removing the "Article needing cleaning" cat and tag at the top of the page. Should admins only remove these or could I after a cleaning? Artemas (talk) 20:55, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, I am not really sure if their is official wiki protocol... good work, though on the page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:25, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Bwahaha! And I thought you knew everything! :) So do I have permission to remove the cleaning tags after cleaning, or should I just let the Admins take care of them? Artemas (talk) 23:10, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Shumina shumina... I am sensing all the admins will say... if you clean up, remove tag... if I am wrong, let them tar and feather me :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Ha ha, sounds good! Artemas (talk) 23:58, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::What DW said. If you clean it up, remove the tag. If someone disagrees, they can put it back with a reason. —Moviesign (talk) 01:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::On other wikis, an additional "rule" is that the one who created the messy page cannot remove the tag, but anyone else can. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey long time... I just wonder my admin freind if you know the code for the welcome bot i made my own wiki and that's one of the toys i'd like to add. No this isn't some rando hack it's me. Twilight Tower that's my word of proof. Anyway hope to hear from you. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 20:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Poisons Darkwinters, for the positoxin article I simply used the poison article as a template... same image. Do I still need to fill out the image source material? Esm3x (talk) 21:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes... even though you are using that image... it still has no source and needs a reference. - Darkwynters (talk) 01:50, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::That's hardly fair. Esm3x just reused an image in our files that someone uploaded years ago. I have a vague notion where to look, I'll see if I can find the source. —Moviesign (talk) 04:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Was I being a grumpy DW... I did not mean it... I just meant the image had no source... I understand it is not ESM's fault, but without a source... shouldn't the image be removed due to copyright issues? - Darkwynters (talk) 05:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Orlumbor Yes some text was copied and I was going to rewrite Orlumbor, was looking for more info on the island and doing all this from my phone on breaks at work. I do no wish to cause any issues so if the post needs to be removed I understand. Paladin502 (talk) 00:34, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Paladin Sorry. Obviously a noob here. Did not realize I was killing your archives. I will step away before I do more wrong. Paladin502] (talk) 01:14, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Paladin :It's no problem... we all were 1st level at some point! This wiki does not allow any material to be plagiarized... so everything must be written in your own words... since there has been FIVE editions, we also have taken the wiki from the time line and everything will be written in past tense... please ask any questions you have, just hit the edit button and write at the end of the page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 01:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok, upgrading pc to win 10, I will make sure entries are in my words and in past tense Images Hi old friend. I only changed that image cos I couldn't see it on my browser. If I've gone against a new policy of agreement that I was unaware of then I apologize. If on the other hand, the format no longer works and we have to start using the format, i'll get to work changing the others. Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 08:27, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Sourcebook help! Hey! I'm writing an aricle and I find myself in need of The Vilhon Reach. I already have the Vilhon Reach Player's Guide, but was wondering if you could help me out with the 64 page Dungeon Master's Guide. In particular, I'm looking for the info on page 36 regarding Ravilar's Cloak. Cheers matey! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 11:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thom, I will see what I can do... oh, wait... check out Ravilar's Cloak... the page :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, even better! Thanks buddy :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 10:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Redirect? Can you tell me how to add a redirect to a page? I just made the Ahs Trango Shan page, but its also called the "South Guardian Peak", so I'd like for a search for that to redirect to the page. Thanks for any help! Artemaz (talk) 13:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :To jump in: Just create it as a normal page, but as content write (in the source editor view): #RedirectName where it should redirect :Hope that helps. Daranios (talk) 15:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Daranios! I actually looked at one of your redirect pages to see how it's done. Artemaz (talk) 15:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Glad I could help :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Map as reference If all I have as a reference is a map, can that be enough to use as a reference to create a new page for a location? Artemaz (talk) 15:07, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes... blast, I cannot find the page where this has happened... but yes, as long as the map is referenced :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I reference maps all the time in my Geo. of the LoI articles, such as Kamlann or Ruler's Ridge. There just needs to be a citation template for it—or you can make one. The templates usually have a /map at the end. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:43, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I did that at Gulf of Cordell. The only source for the place was the map. Quite a lot of places in FR are only markers on a map for fans to fill in. Although, if there isn't a citation template, I usually just cite the set itself. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:52, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks guys! What about if the map I'm using as the reference is one made y HandsomeRob? Artemaz (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I had that problem once. You can't cite that. However, it usually means it was legitimately found on an official map somewhere; you just need to track it down. In my case, it was two towns on Chult, Mbala and Shilku. ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, fan cartographers like Markustay and HandsomeRob are iffy, as they sometimes include non-canon locations or shift things about. Any fan-made maps we use ought to be as accurate as possible. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Which location are you interested in, anyhow? Maybe one of us knows where to find the map you need. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well I'm currently going through the Hordelands boxed set and have found a bunch of geographical features on HandsomeRob's map that aren't on the maps that came with the boxed set. I'll update with specific names later. Artemaz (talk) 17:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent work everyone :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:11, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Email confirmation? For the last few days I keep getting a gold colored notice at the top of any Realms Wiki page telling me I need to confirm my email address. I've done this before and haven't changed my email, but the notice keeps popping up. Any idea why? Artemaz (talk) 22:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Terrain categories for images So, complicated-ish thought brought up by your recent edit that I will try to express. I saw that you took off the Category:Images of seas and oceans from Category:Images of the Moonsea because you said it should only be used on individual images. (I disagree for reasons I will explain in a moment, but that's not my main point here.) I agree that images such as the lovely Image:WailingDwarf2.jpg should definitely have Category:Images of mountains attached. However, I don't think that that every images tagged with Category:Images of the Troll Mountains (Amn) should also be tagged with Category:Images of mountains. I think that's 1) redundant, and 2) hides all of the beautiful illustrations of terrain in a jumble of maps, many of which are just different views of the same map. However, I think it is also useful to have all of the mountains we have any pictures of listed somewhere. That was my reasoning behind tagging the categories of specific geographical features, such as Category:Images of the Troll Mountains (Amn). That way they can be easily accessed in a list but the actual illustrations of mountains (as opposed to maps that show mountains, which is just about every map) are easy to flip though. See the current Category:Images of mountains (which has a few maps that have been added in the last few days, but otherwise I think you can see what I mean). Um, anyway, thoughts? —Coswig (talk) 04:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, Cos, you and BadCat sure like to leave long messages :) Also, your edits have become insanely high in the last month (Congrats, ye mad editor, you!) Hmmm, my only concern is that we do not have the Location specific categories under buildings, for example, Category:Locations in Luskan are not under Category:Buildings or Category:Inns... yet the Cutlass (inn) page is linked to both categories... though I am not completely against your idea either... let's see what other editors think :) Darkwynters (talk) 15:24, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :: That's true. But not all locations in Luskan are buildings, whereas everything in Category:Images of the Troll Mountains (Amn) is intrinsically of (or, in rare cases, related to) mountains. (Also, relating to buildings, I just added Category:Images of buildings to Category:Images by terrain.) —Coswig (talk) 01:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not in favor of calling buildings a type of terrain because we decided on the terrain types for Template:Creatures by climate and terrain, but I don't really have a better idea. Category:Images by type might be a good place for things like Category:Images of buildings. Thoughts? :::As for mountains, seas, and oceans, I think your main objection is that it mixes maps with illustrations. I recommend that all Category:Maps be categorized similar to how we do Category:Locations and remove all categories that start with the words "Images of". That way, you can look at maps, or you can look at pretty illustrations, and never the twain shall meet. Given that, I would put Category:Images of the Troll Mountains (Amn) as a subcategory of Category:Images of mountains and mark the image with both categories so people can look at all images of mountains or just the Troll Mountains. I suspect that after you remove all Maps, you'll have very few reasons to have categories as specific as Category:Images of the Troll Mountains (Amn) (at least I hope so). :::As a general rule, keep categories as fundamental and archetypal as possible, and use Template:Category intersection to generate more specific category lists. If you need more than "Cat1 AND Cat2", I can give you other combinations involving AND, OR, and NOT logic functions. —Moviesign (talk) 15:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, buildings are not terrains... could you create an intersection which can create the Image by terrain cats if the original image has the terrain type? - Darkwynters (talk) 15:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I understand your question. If an image has Category:Images of mountains, how do you want to narrow that down (with AND) or broaden it out (with OR)? If you just had Category:Images and Category:Mountains, then yes you can AND those together to generate a page that is essentially "Images of mountains", if you want to go that route. The downside is that you have create that link and put it somewhere, rather than just climb up and down the category tree, but that's sorta what we did with . —Moviesign (talk) 16:04, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 17,000! Your edit on 17:14, 3 November 2015 of ‎Inn of the Glowing Gem created our 17,000th article. Congratulations! —Moviesign (talk) 22:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Wow... we have THAT many pages! Cheers and good show, everyone :) - Darkwynters (talk) 02:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Veteran So Dark you understood the fighting class of 5th edition??? Because for now I understood just classes with magic abilities. So two things: First I used for many my latter characters as temporary category "Fighter (5th)", I believe most were in truth veteran so maybe if you had time check. Second can you explain WHY the fighting class of 5th not have levels??? The spellcasting classes used a kind of level system (Unknown user 11 (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC)) :Okay... I have only been playing 5e since January 1st, 2015... so I might not be an expert, but it appears all NPCs do not have levels... they either have one of the NPC templates, like guard, veteran, etc. Now some of the NPCs has more defined classes, like Rezmirl, but all the PC classes are not officially used in the NPC stats. - Darkwynters (talk) 01:56, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for adding the links to those dates. Because I am new here I dont know what maps I can add, could you advise me on this matter; I have read the 'help' articles as well as the articles on citing, but I am still unsure about where I can get photos from. For example could I assume I couldn't use a preview map from Mike Schley's website, but if I made a hand drawn copy of that, I could. If you could clarify this I would be very greatful. --OmnipotentOwlbear (talk) 01:40, November 18, 2015 (UTC)